


Your words from before

by LNZetsumei



Series: That Vampire HC [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, I know my titling skill are whack, M/M, No Beta, consent are a nice thing people, demon Red, horny red, i don't know how to tag i'm sorry, just porn, like quite literally horny red, vampire Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: Green once said-- proudly that he can take on even two Red(s) in bed.Now it's time to put that to the test.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: That Vampire HC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806763
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Your words from before

Green had no idea what was going on, apart from the fact that he’s in bed, his back against Red’s broad chest, legs spread wide… another Red kneeling between his legs, rubbing their cocks together.

It felt too real to be a dream, why are there two Reds?

“W—wait…” Green tries, pushing away the Red in front of him. But he must’ve looked so defenseless, flushed, because Red swoops down and kisses him, open-mouthed, sloppy and rough that his lips feel raw.

His chest fondled by the Red behind him, teasing his nipples until they’re nice and perky pink. He feels something warm and hard poking at his back but it’s difficult to move when both Reds decides to pepper him with kisses; his back, his chest, and even his thighs were marked by them.

Green whimpered; hiding his face in Red’s broad chest as the other Red’s fingers prod at his hole, two fingers easily penetrates him, scissoring him loose.

The Red who he was leaning against, shifts his position so that Green’s now face to face with his cock.

Green guides the proudly erect cock into his mouth, lapping the runaway liquid earnestly, earning him a gentle pat that smooths down his hair.

Three fingers now and Green shivers, his own dick painfully wanting attention but he was held in place, he couldn’t even grind against the mattress.

“Not until I’m inside you…” The Red behind him growled and Green almost choked.

Red pulled his dick out from Green’s mouth and Green shamelessly whimpered, a shudder course through his body the moment Red’s fingers— too left his hole and suddenly everything is too _empty_.

And suddenly Green is being manhandled again, they got him on all fours, the Red behind him holding him by the hips to keep him from falling, Green couldn’t feel his legs, his body is too weak.

“Ahn—!” Green clutches at the sheets, his back arching the moment Red pushed his girth in. They’ve done this so, so many times and each time it’s better than the last, intoxicating to the brink of fainting.

But before he could, the other Red sat in front of him, the precum of his cock smearing Green’s face. Green opens his mouth and takes him in.

Red’s fingers ran through his sunset locks as Green bobs his head, making up where he can’t take in his mouth by stroking it with his hands all the while his ass being penetrated at a steady pace. But it doesn’t last long as both Reds were chasing their climax.

Green’s trapped between them, his mouth filled with Red’s cock, down to his throat. His moans and whimpers were muffled each time Red hits his prostate, the burning sensation of his insides in the mercy of Red.

His whole body jolts when behind him, Red finally wraps his hand around Green’s leaking, hard cock. He must’ve tightened up because Red’s pushing harder inside him— dizzyingly deep.

A stream of warmth explodes in his mouth, he wants to get away but Red was holding his head down. Green drank what he can, trying to breathe and not get choked by the overflow of cum, spraying up to the bridge of his nose and leaks from his lips.

When the cock in his mouth finally pulls away, the Red behind him hastened his pace with vigor, stroking his dick at the same time as his thrusts. His other hand, held Green’s hip in a bruising grip.

Green gave up on trying to think— there was no restraining his voice, not when the other Red caresses his body; sucking on his nipples tenderly that Green couldn’t help but to cry out; another hit on his prostate and he loses it.

He climaxed, screaming Red’s name into the mattress as Red stilled behind him with a grunt.

Green panted as they turned him on his back, Green hazily focuses on them. They’re… identical Reds…

But no matter what, he knows who the real Red is.

Green gives up on trying to look decent, it was already hard to look less messy when there’s cum on his face, his lips, dripping onto his chin and neck. Sweaty and covered in his own semen.

He leans into Red’s soft cupping of his cheek, like that of a cat.

The other Red picks him up and sets Green onto his lap, Green’s back against Red’s chest, his legs once again spread apart for the Red in front of him to see everything down there.

“Ah..wait—“

Red kisses him, not minding the semen on Green’s lips, lapping it up eagerly along with Green’s filthy whimpers.

The head of his cock pushes inside the wet and soft entrance and Green tightened up, nails digging into Red’s back.

Halfway in and Red lifts one of Green’s legs over his shoulder. Behind him, Red pops another bottle of lube open, pouring a generous amount on his hand and coating his cock. Red spreads Green’s asscheeks further and Green sensed danger the moment he feels Red’s cock nudged against his already filled hole.

“Wait— no—“ Green panicked. It won’t fit—

A sharp cry escapes him when it nudged in despite the already tight space already been stuffed. He feels that he quite possibly will be ripped apart.

Red tries to soothe him down, peppering him with kisses and soft words of encouragement.

Green shakes his head vigorously. “It… hurts. Red— tha..that won’t… it won’t fit…”

“It will.”

The dizziness of their heat took over Green, he clung tighter onto Red the moment he felt himself being stretched beyond what he thought was his limit. It feels weird, the burn and stinging sensation of being done by two of them.

Green couldn’t think of anything else; he’s so full, but to compensate it, at least they didn’t fully sheathe their dicks in further. But even halfway were really pushing it.

Taking turns to move in a steady motion, his hand stroking Green’s hard cock, bringing him to yet another climax, and unfortunately, them too when Green tightened and tensed up.

“Nh…” Red leans forward, resting his forehead against Green’s as he rode out his climax.

They carefully pull away and sets Green down on the bed, brushing away Green’s locks that were stuck to his face from his sweat.

“…Red I’m… tired…”

Red nods, kissing Green’s forehead before collapsing next to him and pulls him into an embrace.

The other copy of him disappeared the moment Green manages to find his voice again.

“I feel like I’m going to die…” He croaked out.

Red chuckled, lightly massaging his husband's waist. “You’re the one who said you can handle even two me(s).”

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it, you perverted demon priest.”

“All right, sleep. I’ll clean you up.”

“Mhm…”

**Author's Note:**

> My poor attempt at pure smut.  
> I've been haunted by the thoughts of two Reds plunging into Green's ass and today's the day I write it record speed and I'm posting this before my self-confidence went down the drain so see ya.


End file.
